


[FANART] Alien Life

by nothingtoseeherefolks



Series: Superbat Artwork [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Human!Bruce Wayne, M/M, Merfolk!Clark Kent, Merfolk?, MermaidAU, artwork, deep sea glowing merfolk, idk - Freeform, its a little sketchy but made with love, or is it Merman?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtoseeherefolks/pseuds/nothingtoseeherefolks
Summary: Artwork of Clark as a beautiful merman and Bruce, a beautiful (human) Batman.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat Artwork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143254
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	[FANART] Alien Life

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little unrefined, but I’m overall happy with it :)
> 
> Ps. If it’s hard to see Batman, try turning the screen brightness up a tad. Thank you!


End file.
